There is a continuing trend to install vehicle windows adhesively, with a single bead of adhesive applied to a gasket of the window serving both to attach the window into the window opening of a vehicle as well as serving as a seal. Urethane adhesive is the adhesive of choice for such installations because it is strong and it is flowable, conforming well to those surfaces that it contacts, and providing a good seal when cured. The conventional method for such an adhesive installation is to apply an adhesive bead into a groove or channel in the under surface of the window gasket, and to then push the window in place into the window opening and against a frame that defines the window opening. The frame generally provided by a pinch weld formed from the metal panels of the vehicle body. A drawback of the conventional method is that the exposed bead of urethane adhesive, being flowable, is also easily smeared off on those parts of the vehicle body that it is pushed past as the window is pushed into place. Such smearing is especially likely if the size or location of the bead has varied as it was applied to the gasket, or if the frame that defines the window opening is complex in shape or deep. Smearing of the bead is obviously undersirable, and can require a separate cleanup operation during vehicle assembly.